Problem: Tiffany did 58 squats in the evening. Emily did 45 squats in the morning. How many fewer squats did Emily do than Tiffany?
Explanation: Find the difference between Tiffany's squats and Emily's squats. The difference is $58 - 45$ squats. $58 - 45 = 13$.